


Where the Lightning Strikes

by WwwsBryce



Category: DCU
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 요새의 보안을 점검하던 중에, 배트맨은 클락의 일기를 해킹했다.





	Where the Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where the Lightning Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427625) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



 

 

_“1월 12일. 수요일. 제법 괜찮은 하루였지ㅡ모처럼 기사 두 개를 **일찌감치** 정리했다고 페리에게 칭찬까지 들었어. 게다가 지미와 점심시간을 잠깐이나마 함께 보낼 수 있었고. 최근엔 걔와 충분히 함께할 시간이 없었어. 착한 녀석. 걔는 내내 수퍼맨이 얼마나 끝내주는지에 대해 이야기했고, 난 눈을 굴리지 않기 위해 정말로 애써야 했어. 예전에 한번 그랬다가 지미의 기분을 매우 상하게 했거든. 정말이지, 내가 맨 오브 스틸을 “무시하는 게” 아니라는걸 설명할 방법이 없더군. 그래도 그것만 빼면, 훌륭한 점심이었어. 우린 옆 건물의 델리에서 샐러드를 시켰고…”_

스피커에서 흘러나오는 클락의 목소리가 케이브의 돌 벽에 부딪혀 특이한 반향과 함께 낮게 울렸다. 배트맨은 한 손에 턱을 괸 채, 크립토니안 도식이 뒤죽박죽 섞인 모니터를 뚫어져라 살폈다ㅡ크립토니안 기술 명령체계는 문맥과 의도에 따라 오른쪽에서 왼쪽으로 읽는 것, 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 읽는 것, 심지어 아래에서 위로 읽는 것까지 다 달랐다. 누구에게라도 두통을 일으킬만했다.

_“로이스가 내 넥타이를 칭찬했어. 솔직히 말하자면, 그게 비꼰 거였는지 아닌지 잘 모르겠지만. 로이스의 빈정거림은 종종 알아차리기가 어려워.”_

배트맨이 수퍼맨의 요새 보안과 기록을 언제라도 해킹해서 그 취약점을 칼-엘에게 알리는 것은 두 사람 사이의 오랜 합의였다. 며칠 전, 언제나처럼 요새를 해킹했다가, 배트맨은 고도로 암호화된 파일들 수백 개를 발견했다. 도전의식을 자극 받아 그는 마침내 암호를 깼고, 거기에서 음성파일들, 영상파일들, 그리고 문서들을 찾았다…수퍼맨의 일기들 말이다.

고도로 암호화하고 치밀한 보안으로 잠가두긴 했어도, 수퍼맨이 그런 기록들을 갖고 있다는 것에 배트맨은 어쩐지 짜증이 났다. 만약 그가 그동안 여기에 리그의 기밀들을 떠들어댔던 거라면…

_“오늘은 월리가 커피를 탔어. 신이시여, 워치타워에서 그가 커피담당일 때가 가장 끔찍해. 그는 **최악의** 폐기물 덩어리들을 만들곤 해…”_

그러나 몇 개의 음성파일을 무작위로 들어본 후에, 배트맨은 수퍼맨이 심각한 보안 문제로 연결될만한 내용은 거의 전혀 쓰거나 말하지 않는 것처럼 보인다고 결론지었다. 그 말인즉 크립토니안은 혼날 필요가 없었다. 그래서 배트맨은 다시 일상적인 작업으로 돌아갔다ㅡ금속공학 테스트, 지문 분석, 브루스 웨인의 스케줄 관리.

솔직히 말해, 자신이 왜 클락의 오래된 음성파일들을 계속 틀어놓고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 처음에 그는 혹시 모를 기밀 유출을 계속 확인하기 위한 거라고 스스로를 설득했다. 그러나 일주일이 지나자, 가장 좋아하는 시리얼과 아름다운 일출에 대해 주절거리는 클락의 목소리는…자신이 더 이상 이것들을 들을 이유가 없다는 것이 아주 명백했다.

그러나 그는 계속 틀었다.

만약 클락이 그의 앞에 나타나 다리가 세 개뿐인 고양이를 구했다거나 아무개의 코스튬 디자인이 매력적이라는 소리를 몇 시간 동안 떠들어댔다면, 브루스는 그를 문밖으로 집어 던졌을 것이었다. 그러나 종유석들 사이로 낭랑하게 울리는 클락의 목소리는, 그냥 그렇게 _목소리_ 만으로는...어쩐지 듣기 좋았다.

지금 재생중인 기록은ㅡ이건 한달 전의 녹음이었고ㅡ긴 한숨과 피곤하게 관절을 꺾는 소리를 담고 있었다. _“이런,”_ 클락의 목소리가 말했다. _“투정부리는 건 정말 싫은데, 이제는 좀 그들이 워치타워에서 목욕을 할 방법을 찾아냈으면 좋겠군. 지난 몇 년 동안 기술자들이 효율적인 시설을 만들기 위해 노력해왔고, 샤워 시스템은 우선순위에 오르기 어렵다는 걸 알고 있지만...임무가 끝난 후에 지금의 이 터무니없이 보잘것없는 샤워실 대신에 느긋하고 뜨거운 목욕을 할 수 있다면 정말 좋을 거야.”_ 씁쓸한 웃음. _“불평하고 징징거리는 것 좀 보라지. 뭐, 사실 그러려고 기록을 하는 거긴 해. 다른 사람들한테 이런걸 투덜거릴 순 없잖아.”_

클락의 목소리에 깔린 아쉬움에 어쩐지 허를 찔려, 배트맨은 키보드에 올려진 양 손을 멍하니 내려다봤다. 뭐. 일정표에 더 나은 수도시설 문제를 올린다고 해서 해가 될 건 없잖아, 안 그래? 그는 커뮤니케이터에 번호를 입력했다: JSA 본부.

“마이클? 정수 시설과 관련해서 만나서 이야기 좀 할 수 있을…”

 

  **: : :**

 

“…그리고 이제 미스터 테리픽이 업데이트된 기술들을 소개할거야,” 수퍼맨이 다른 히어로에게 자리를 비켜주며 말했다.

미스터 테리픽이 워치타워의 스키마를 꺼내 들었다. “이번 달의 새로운 개선점은 하나밖에 없어. 바로 우리가 마침내 목욕 시설을 갖췄다는 거야.” 월리가 함성을 질렀고, 다이애나와 브루스의 눈빛에 황급히 입을 다물었다. “지금까지 기다리게 해서 미안해; 물 낭비를 줄이기 위해 어떻게 재활용할 수 있을지 고민하느라 시간이 좀 걸렸어. 하지만 지난 달 돌파구를 찾았고 앞으로 몇 주 안에 시설이 가동될 거라고 말할 수 있어서 기쁘군. 남자들용으로 하나, 숙녀분들용으로 하나가 생길 거야.”

다시 자리에 선 수퍼맨의 얼굴에 숨기지 못한 미소가 가득했다. 그는 워치타워에서 괜찮은 목욕을 할 수 있길 오랫동안 바라왔고, 드디어 근시일 내로 그게 이뤄질 것처럼 보였다. “목욕탕에서 다이빙은 금지야, 월리,” 그는 엄격하게 말했고, 배트맨을 제외한 모두가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그러나 다크나이트조차도 만족한 듯 보였다. 심지어 그는 수퍼맨이 모니터링 당번표를 끌어오는 걸 지켜보면서 거의 미소를 짓기까지 했다. 클락은 환하게 마주 웃지 않을 수 없었다.

상황은 정말로 나아지고 있었다.

 

  **: : :**

 

 _“…이런걸 신경 쓰여 해서는 안돼. 이런걸 신경 쓰여 해서는 안돼. 그것보단 나은 사람이어야지.”_ 케이브의 메아리들도 클락의 목소리에 담긴 동요를 감춰주진 못했다. _“하지만 클락 켄트가 되는 건, 좋은 기자가 되는 건ㅡ그건 나한테 **중요한** 거야. 사무실에서 동료들을 실망시키는 건 정말 싫어. 정말로 끔찍하게 싫어. 하지만 난 절대로 내일까지 그 기사를 따내지 못할 거야. 지금 이 5분이 이번 주 동안 처음으로 나한테 생긴 시간인데, 이 시간조차도 난 리그의 서류들을 처리하고 있잖아. 오, 그리고 요새가 텔레포터의 이상을 잡아낼 수 있는지도 테스트해야 되지.”_ 기술적인 것들을 이야기 할 때면 그렇듯이, 한동안 클락의 목소리는 크립토니안으로 떠들어댔다. _“어쨌든,”_ 텔레포터 결함에 대한 몇 마디 이후에 그는 다시 영어로 돌아왔다. _“내일 페리가 모두의 앞에서 날 씹어댈 거고, 난 항상 가책을 느끼고, 그리고 난 그걸 당해도 싸고, 이젠 두서없이 주절거리고 있네. 이제는 집중해서 zhilystarren pilorothadzh…”_ 그리고 다시 크립토니안으로 돌아갔다.

이 항목은 바로 몇 시간 전에 기록된 것이었다. 배트맨은 자신이 입술을 짓이기고 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 그렇게 _어려운_ 일도 아니었다. 빌어먹을, 클락을 위해서가 아니다ㅡ이건 플래넷의 모든 사람들에게 다 좋은 일일 것이다. 그리고 그가 플래넷을 소유했으므로, 이건 그저 괜찮은 사업 수완일 뿐이다.

그래, 괜찮은 사업 수완.

 

  **: : :**

 

“…그리고 맹세할게요ㅡ맹세하는데, 치프ㅡ이번주 내내 일해서 이걸 끝내놓을게요.”

페리가 그에게 미소를 짓고 있었고, 클락은 로이스나 지미가 몰래 그의 뒤에 숨어있기라도 한 건 아닌지 신경질적으로 돌아봤다. “괜찮아, 클락. 문제될 것 없지. 분명 멋진 기사를 완성할거란 걸 알아.”

클락은 눈을 깜빡였다. “오늘 아침엔…굉장히 기분이 좋으신가 보네요.”

페리가 조그만 빨간 상자를 휘둘렀다. “익명의 숭배자로부터 온 선물ㅡ’신문사에서의 모든 훌륭한 노력들에 감사하며,’” 그는 상자에 붙은 카드를 소리 내 읽었다. 그는 상자를 열어 코 밑으로 가져가, 담배의 향을 깊이 들이마셨다. “그니까, 난 더 이상 애연가는 아니지만, 특별한 날들을 위해 이걸 갖고 있다는 사실이 내 심장을 따뜻하게 해준다고 할까. 사실, 오늘이 바로 특별한 날인 것 같군,” 그는 갸름한 여송연 하나를 상자에서 꺼내 들며 선언했다.

클락은 갖고 있는 모든 시력을 동원해 시가들을 스캔했지만, 어떤 수상한 점도 발견하지 못했다: 가끔은, 시가는 그저 시가일 때도 있는 모양이다. 페리는 여전히 손에 든 것을 감탄하며 바라보고 있었고, 그게 마치 신성한 유물이라도 된다는 듯이 우아하게 클락의 앞에 흔들어 보였다. “이건 Fuente Fuente Opus X라고, 켄트. 시가계의 성스러운 성배나 다름없지.”

사무실에서 물러나는 클락의 뒤로 페리가 황홀한 기대감에 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 클락이 그를 “치프,”라고 부른 것에도 아무런 토를 달지 않았다.

한동안 플래넷 사무실은 훨씬 더 기분 좋은 장소가 되었다.

 

  **: : :**

 

“나더러 _무슨_ 테스트를 도와달라고?”

배트맨은 답답함에 씩씩거렸다. “거의 모든 소리 파동을 완벽하게 차단할 완충장치를 개발 중이야. 그리고 크립토니안 청각만큼 예민한 건 없으니, 네 도움을 요청한다고.”

수퍼맨은 유리로 된 귀마개처럼 보이는 소리 차단 장치를 집어 들었다. “그러니까 나더러…”

“그걸 쓰고 대기권 끝으로 가ㅡ네가 보통 전세계의 모든 소리들을 들을 수 있는 곳으로. 그리고 내가 몇 가지 테스트들을 할 동안 기다렸다가 뭐가 들리는지 말해줘. 한 시간쯤 걸릴 거야.”

수퍼맨이 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸다. “너는 끼어들 수 있는 거지, 응? 내가 _완전히_ 차단돼서 고립되는 건 아니지?”

“만약 카라, 파워걸, 그린랜턴이나 원더우먼이 힘을 합쳐도 다룰 수 없는 비상사태가 생긴다면 네게 곧장 연락하겠다고 약속하지,” 배트맨이 말했고, 수퍼맨은 눈을 굴렸다.

수퍼맨이 귀마개를 썼다. “네가 위치로 가면 그걸 작동시킬게,” 배트맨이 말했고, 수퍼맨은 고개를 끄덕이고는 붉은 케이프의 소용돌이와 함께 날아올랐다.

몇 초 후에, 수퍼맨의 목소리가 링크를 통해 들렸다: “좋아, 도착했어. 난 평소 같은 소리들을 들을 수 있ㅡ” 배트맨이 스위치를 켜자 클락은 말을 잃었다. “오,” 조금 후에 그가 말했다. “오.”

“뭐가 들려?” 배트맨이 장치의 눈금을 살짝 조정하며 말했다.

“아무것도,” 수퍼맨이 말했다. “뭐, 네 목소리만 빼면.”

“좋아,” 배트맨이 간결하게 답했다. “잠깐 동안 그대로 있으면서 뭐가 들리면 말해줘.” 그는 정말로 몇 가지 측정을 하긴 했지만, 그의 머릿속은 대부분 작년의 일기 기록을 떠올리고 있었다.

_“이런 걸 신경 쓰는 게 좀 웃기긴 한데, 가끔 뭐가 날 슬프게 하는지 알아? 내가 우주에서 지구의 아름다움을 즐길 수 없다는 거야. 절대로. 정말 황홀하게 아름다운데, 난 멈춰 서서 그걸 감상할 수가 없어. 언제나 사건과 사고들의 소리가 들리고 서둘러 날아가야만 하지. 딱 한번만, 우주에서 지구를 바라볼 수 있다면 좋을 텐데...그저, 보기만하면서 그 아름다움을 시야에 꽉 채우는 거야.”_

침묵 속에 20분이 흘렀다. 그리고는 클락이 경외감에 가까운 무언가로 가득 찬, 길고, 떨리는 숨을 뱉었다. “고마워,” 그는 속삭였다.

“뭐가?” 배트맨이 무뚝뚝하게 답하려 애쓰며 말했다.

“그냥…고마워,” 클락이 말했다. “이게 나한테 어떤 의미인지 모를 거야. 너무 아름다워. 너무 고요해.”

“흠,” 배트맨이 말했다. “뭐, 한참 더 그러고 있어야 돼.”

“알았어,” 클락이 말했다.

브루스는 콤링크 너머로 그의 부드러운 숨소리를 들으며, 귀를 가득 채우게 내버려뒀다. 고개를 들어 흘깃 시계를 보고서야 그는 자신이 40분동안 어떤 측정도 하지 않은 채 그러고 있었다는 것을 깨달았다.

 

  **: : :**

 

그 날 이후로 이건 도전이 되었고, 그리고는 집착에 가까운 무언가가 되었다. 브루스는 클락의 음성 일기들을 샅샅이 뒤졌고, 그 다음엔 글로 쓰여진 것들을 전부 인쇄 해 크립토니안 문서들에 파묻혀 클락 모르게 그의 하루를 빛나게 해 줄 사소한 것들을 찾기 시작했다. 몇 달 전, 심지어 몇 년 전의 기록 중에서 무작위로 선택해, 클락이 이 우연한 이벤트들의 어떤 패턴도 알아차릴 수 없게 했다. 너무 작고 쉬운 일이라서 어떤 노력도 들일 필요가 없는 것들이 많았다. 어떤 것들은 약간의 일거리를 만들었다. 어릴 때 가졌던 낡은 Schwinn 자전거가 그립다는 가벼운 언급 때문에 브루스 웨인은 차고를 뒤집어야 했다. (“청소하면서 나온 고물들인데, 리그의 아무나 원하는 게 있으면 가져가지.”) 그가 멤버들을 위해 차고 문을 열었을 때, 의도적으로 완벽한 위치에 놓여진 낡은 자전거를 발견한 클락의 눈이 환하게 빛났다.

브루스는 월리가 자전거를 향하자 “우연히” 그의 발을 걸었다.

그는 심지어 영상 기록들까지 건드리기 시작했다ㅡ비록 클락이 컴퓨터 모니터 너머에서 하루의 모든 것을 공유하며 그를 향해 진지하게 말을 거는 것이 불편하긴 했지만 말이다. 때때로 클락은 요새를 돌아다니면서, 그를 따라 떠다니며 그가 잡일을 하고 테스트들을 돌리는 것을 지켜보는 카메라에 대고 수다를 떨었다. 애처롭게도 마치 클락과 _함께 시간을 보내는_ 기분이었다. 어째서인지 영상 일기들을 확인할 때면 브루스는 다른 일을 거의 하지 못했다. 그는 자꾸만 영상을 멈추고 클락의 표정을 주의 깊게 살피곤 했다. 지금 억지로 웃는 건가? 저 파란 눈가에 근심이 있는 건가? 피곤하지 않다더니, 일기장에 대고 거짓말을 하는 건가?

 _“…다시 일하러 가봐야 해.”_ 흐릿한 움직임과 함께 기록이 끝났다. 브루스는 다음 파일로 넘어가, 일년 전의 기록을 틀었다.

클락은 피곤하게 어깨를 문지르며 화면을 향해 눈을 깜빡였다. “힘든 한 주였어,” 그는 변명하듯 미소를 지었다. 한동안 그는 그 날 있었던 미러마스터와 리그의 전투에 대해 이야기했다. 브루스도 그 날을 기억했다. “…그리고는 내가 뛰쳐나갔는데, 너무 늦었지. 다른 홀로그램이 배트맨에게 제대로 한 방을 먹였어.” 클락은 한숨과 함께 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. “브루스,” 그의 목소리는 손바닥에 막혀 웅얼거렸다. “미안해.”

“괜찮아,” 브루스는 자신이 반사적으로 대답하는 것을 들었다.

클락이 다시 고개를 들었고 그의 얼굴은 초췌했다. “닥터 미드-나이트가 그러는데 브루스는 괜찮을 거래ㅡ그리고 그는 벌써 내가 자리를 이탈한 걸로 화내고 쏘아댔으니까 뭐. 하지만 난ㅡ” 그는 말을 멈추고 잠깐 눈을 감았다. “ㅡ난 _그의 팔이 부러지는 소리를 들었어_. 전투의 한 가운데에서, 그 소리 하나. 난 들었어.”

그는 아주 오랫동안을 말 없이 앉아있었다ㅡ스크린 너머를 멍하니 응시하며, 그의 눈은 멀리 다른 곳을 보고 있었다. 브루스는 자신이 그 눈빛을 마주 바라보고 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 클락은 이 일기들에서 배트맨의 이야기는 거의 한 적이 없었다, 아주 무미건조한 것들을 빼면. 브루스는 그가 끊임없이 배트맨에 대해 불평할거라고 생각했었으므로, 클락이 자기 이야기를 하지 않는 것에 어째서…불만스러운 기분이 드는지 알 수 없었다.

화면에서, 클락이 악몽 같은 기억들을 떨쳐내듯 고개를 흔들었다. “아무튼,” 그는 자리에서 일어나며 말했다. “중요한 건 그가 괜찮을 거라는 거야.” 그는 케이프를 벗어 의자에 걸쳤다ㅡ모든 동작이 느리고 조심스러웠고, 온 몸이 피곤하다고 비명을 지르는 것처럼 보였다. 클락 역시 그 전투에서 근육들이 상했던 것을 브루스는 기억한다.

클락이 한숨을 내쉬고는 머리 위로 셔츠를 벗어 던졌다. 브루스는 눈 앞에 드러난 맨 살에 놀라 눈을 깜빡였다. “지미한테 생일 선물 사주는 것도 잊으면 안돼,” 클락이 피로함에 불분명하게 웅얼거렸다. “다시 칸도르 관광을 가도 좋을 것 같아, 저번에 거길 좋아하던데.” 그는 빨간 부츠 한쪽을 벗었고, 그리고는 다른 쪽도 벗어 둔탁한 소리와 함께 던져뒀다. 그는 엄지 손가락을 푸른색 타이츠에 걸어 조금씩 벗어 내리기 시작했다.

브루스는 신경질적으로 케이브를 둘러봤지만 알프레드나 다른 소년들의 흔적은 없었다. 그는 다른 누가 클락의 이런 모습ㅡ근사한, 그리고 완벽하게 벌거벗은 모습을 보지 않기를 바랐다.

클락이 몸을 쭉 펴자 근육들에 긴 파문이 일었고, 브루스는 입이 바싹 마르는 것을 느꼈다. 스트레칭은 턱이 빠질 듯한 하품으로 바뀌었고, 클락은 침실을 향해 돌아섰다ㅡ그의 눈은 이미 반쯤 감겨있었고 걸음은 잠에 취해있었다. 카메라가 그의 뒤를 쫓았고, 카메라가 크립토니안 뒷모습의 늘씬하고 팽팽한 곡선을 담는 방식 때문에 브루스의 머릿속에서는 살짝 경고음이 울리는 듯 했다. 그러나 곧 그토록 바싹 쫓은 것이 카메라가 아니라, 자신의 시선이라는 것을 깨달았다.

클락은 은색으로 빛나는 침대 위에 줄이 끊어진 인형처럼 폭삭 쓰러졌고, 미처 닿기도 전에 잠들었다. 그는 작게 뭐라 웅얼거리며 몸을 굴려 담요를 끌어당겼다. 그는 사방으로 팔다리를 뻗어 침대를 전부 차지한 채 잤다.

침대를 공유하기엔 끔찍한 사람이라고, 브루스는 생각했다.

기록을 끝낸다는 나오지 않을 명령을 기다리며, 수정같이 창백하고 희미한 빛 속에서 카메라는 클락의 얼굴 위를 떠다녔다.

브루스는 이게 일년전의 기록이라는 것을 잊기라도 한 것처럼, 밤새 화면을 지켜보며 잠든 그를 지켰다.

 

  **: : :**

 

_“사진과 같은 기억력을 갖는 게 유용할거라고 생각하겠지만, 내가 어릴 때 읽은 소설을 떠올리려고 애 쓴지가 벌써 몇 년인지. 생각이 날듯 말듯한데, 정말이지! 경찰관 둘이서 정치 망명자인 외계인 한 쌍을 그들의 고향 행성까지 호위하는 공상 과학 소설이었는데, 그 외계인들은 사랑하는 사이였고…젠장. 난 그 이야기를 정말 좋아했어. 주인공들의 이름 하나만이라도 떠올릴 수만 있다면…젠장!”_

클락은 휘파람을 불며 워치타워의 부엌에 들어섰다. “기분 좋아 보이네,” 다이애나가 커피에서 고개를 들고는 언급했다. 그녀의 곁에서, 배트맨은 얼굴을 찌푸린 채 패드를 들여다보고 있었고 월리는 아주 커다란 샌드위치를 흡입 중이었다.

“그런 것 같아,” 클락이 말했다. “모르겠어, 요즘 일이 다 잘 풀리고 있거든.” 그는 우유 한 잔을 따라 빈 자리에 앉았다. 테이블 위에 책 한 권, 어떤 소설 모음집이 있었다: _한 움큼의 고독_ , by 시어도어 스터전. “어어,” 그는 손을 뻗어 책을 뒤집어 보며 작게 말했고, 전율이 그의 몸에 흘렀다. “내 생각엔…이거…신이시여!” 높게 갈라지는 목소리로 그는 팀원들에게 책을 흔들어 보였다. “나 이 이야기 계속 생각 중이었다고, 이거야, ‘The World Well Lost,’ 기억이 안 났는데 이거라고!”

다이애나가 품위 있게 미소 지었다; 월리는 그저 샌드위치를 먹어 치웠다; 브루스는 끙 소리를 냈다.

클락은 책을 대충 넘겨보며, 반쯤 기억하고 있던 단어들이 홍수처럼 밀려오는 것을 느꼈다. 끝에 가서는 그의 소년 시절 눈물을 회상했다. 이건 그가 기억했던 것보다도 더 좋았다. “이거 누구 책이야?” 그는 물었고, 그의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다.

“몰라요,” 월리가 말했다. “왔을 때부터 거기 있던걸요.” 다른 두 사람은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“상관없어,” 클락이 말했다. “이제 뭔지 알았으니까, 나도 한 권 살 수 있다고.” 충동적으로 그는 책을 가슴에 껴안았다. “모르겠다,” 그는 깜짝 놀라 쳐다보는 팀원들을 향해 말했다, “요즘에 날 돌봐주는 수호천사가 있는 것 같아.” 그는 쑥스러움에 어깨를 으쓱했다. “나도 이게 바보 같은 소리라는 건 알아.”

다이애나가 커피를 다 마시고는, 자리에서 일어나 그의 어깨를 두드렸다. “일이 잘 풀린다니 기뻐,” 그녀는 걸어나가며 말했다.

월리가 씩 웃었다. “수호천사요,” 그는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그리고는 사라졌다.

브루스는 여전히 패드를 보고 있었다; 그는 일종의 작업 공정도를 만드는 것처럼 보였다. “내가 여기서 이걸 한번 더 읽어도 될까? 이걸 제대로 감상하고 싶어,” 클락이 말했다. “걱정 마,” 그는 서둘러 덧붙였다, “더는 꼴사나운 감정표현으로 널 방해하지 않을게.”

“상관없어,” 브루스가 말했다.

 

  **: : :**

 

모니터링은 지루하게 흘러가서, 브루스는 그의 최근 성취들을 자화자찬할 시간을 가졌다. 이 교대가 끝나면, 브루스는 메트로폴리스 아동 병원에 새 위상-검출 MRI를 들여놓기 위한 자선 행사에 모습을 보일 것이다ㅡ최근에 클락은 병원에 최신식 MRI가 부족한 것을 걱정하고 있었다. 그것 외에도ㅡ

“브루스, 브루스, 너 이거 들어도 못 믿을 거야!”  수퍼맨이 최고 속력에 가깝게 관측실로 들이닥쳤다.

“어디 말해봐,” 배트맨이 대꾸했다.

“Gray Ghost가 마침내 DVD로 나왔어!”

“그래?” 브루스는 목소리에 흥미를 덧발랐다. 10년 넘게 DVD 발매를 지연시키고 있었던 절차들을 다 생략하는 데에는 제법 많은 노력이 필요했다. “좋은 소식이네.”

“오 제발 좀, 브루스,” 클락이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “나보다 더한 Gray Ghost의 팬-보이는 너 밖에 없다고. 무심한 척 하지마, 나만큼이나 흥분했으면서.”

그의 열정에는 전염성이 있었고 브루스는 자신이 클락에게 마주 미소 짓는 것을 발견했다. “좋아, 좋아, 나도 빨리 그걸 보고 싶군.”

“오늘밤은 어때? 나랑?”

“오ㄴㅡ뭐?”

클락이 앞꿈치로 폴짝폴짝 뛰며 말했다. “나 벌써 그걸 샀어, 브루스. 오늘 같이 Gray Ghost를 연달아 달리는 거야.” 그는 소년 같은 행복함으로 환하게 웃었다. “무슨 에피소드가 가장 나은지 언쟁도 벌이고, 팝콘도 먹고.”

배트맨은 갑작스러운 당혹감을 숨기기 위해 모니터들로 고개를 돌리곤 몇몇 카메라들을 움직였다. 클락 켄트를 위해 현실을 조정하는 것은 한 가지였다; 몇 시간 동안 _그의 옆 카우치에 앉아_ , 그의 웃음을 듣고, 팝콘을 나누고, 닿을 듯 한 거리에 있는 것은…그건 전혀 다른 것이었다. 어쩐지 불안하게 하는 것. 훨씬 안전하지 않은.

게다가, 그는 스스로에게 상기시켰다ㅡMRI 자선 행사도 있다.

“나도…그러고 싶군,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 자선회가 있고, 그 다음엔 로빈과 타이탄즈와 더블 패트롤도 돌아야 하고…”

그는 클락이 좀 더 고집을 피워주길 반쯤 기대했다ㅡ반쯤 희망했다. 그러나 그는 그저 미소와 함께 어깨를 찰싹 칠 뿐이었다. “문제없어. 나중에 언제라도 네 시간이 비면 또 볼 수 있으니까.” 클락은 휘파람으로 Gray Ghost의 주제곡을 불며, 행복하게 워치타워를 떠났다.

그 후에, 다시 한 번 케이브에서, 브루스는 지문 분석을 끝내고 컴퓨터로 몇 가지 통계들을 돌리기 시작했다. 케이브에는 으스스하지만 친숙한 박쥐들의 바스락거리는 소리만이 가득했다. 그가 아직 보지 못한 몇 달치의 음성 일기들이 남아있었다. 그는 요새의 방화벽을 깰 문자열들을 입력하고는 일기 파일들을 열었다.

바로 한 시간 전에 기록된, 새 영상 일기가 있었다.

브루스는 그 파일을 오랫동안 응시했다. 어쩌면 클락이 그의 새 DVD에 대해 이야기할지도 모른다. 그가 행복해하는 것을 들으면, 그의 미소를 보면 즐거울 것이다.

그는 파일을 열었다.

그러나 화면을 채운 클락은 행복해 보이지 않았다. 그는…아쉬워하는 듯 했다. 조금은 슬픈듯한. “한번도 여기에 이 이야기를 한 적이 없었는데,” 그는 서두 없이 말했다. “뭐, 어디에서도 이 이야기는 한 적이 없지. 그랬다가는 너무…진짜 같아질까 봐. 하지만…” 그는 조금 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “하지만 난 더 이상 스스로에게 거짓말은 못하겠어.”

그는 몸을 앞으로 기울이고 막역한 친구를 바라보듯 카메라를 응시하며, 북극의 불모지에 그의 목소리를 들을 수 있는 영혼이 있기라도 한 것처럼 소리를 낮췄다. “오늘 _그에게_ 데이트를 신청했어,” 클락이 말했다. “정말 그러려던 건 아니었어. 하지만 난 너무 행복했고, 아마도 내 행운의 연속이 계속되길 바랐던 것 같아. 아니면 내 수호천사가 여전히 날 지켜주거나.” 그는 자조하듯 조금 웃었다. “보아하니 그런 행운은 없더군. 그래도 나머지 하루는 정말 멋졌어…”

그는 이야기를 계속하고 있었지만, 브루스의 마음속은 이미 맹렬하게 타오르며 계획들을 세우고 있었다ㅡ비록 남성을 지칭한 것에 충격을 받긴 했지만. 도대체 누가 뻔뻔스럽게도 수퍼맨과의 데이트를 거절할 수 있단 말인가? 그리고 더 중요한 것은, 어떻게 배트맨이 그 사람의 실수를 바로잡아줄 수 있을 것인가? 만약 그게 카일이라면, 그건 쉬울 것이다ㅡ그저 그의 사소한 아이디어에 얼마나 압도당했는지 보여주며 자신감을 치켜 올려주기만 하면 된다. 만약 그게 할이나 올리 같은 사람이라면 조금 까다로울 것이다. 특히나 브루스는 그들이 남자에 관심이 있는지조차도 확신하지 못하니 말이다. 그러나 신중하게 스케줄을 조정해서 클락이 그 사람과 단 둘이 있을 시간을 만들어준다면ㅡ뭐, 시간만 충분하다면 세상 어느 누구라도 클락의 매력을 찾지 않을 수 없을 것이다.

그의 일부는, 방법을 찾고 계획을 세우는 마음 아래 깊은 곳에는, 어쩐지 위로할 길 없는 황량함이 있었다. 그러나 지금, 할 일이 있을 땐 그 부분을 깊이 생각할 필요가 없다. 클락이 말을 이어갈 동안 배트맨은 JLA의 근무표를 가져와 의심스럽게 살폈다:

“…그리고 하루의 끝은 심지어 _그렇게_ 나쁘지도 않았어, 정말로. 난 좀 민망하긴 했지, 하지만 그게 다야, 내 생각엔. 사실 난…그가 이게 데이트 신청이라는 것을 깨닫기라도 했는지조차도 모르겠어. 나한테 그 말을 꺼낼 용기가 있었다는 게 충격이었지. 하지만 그가 내게 _미소를 지었고_ , 난 그저…그저 그 미소에 달려들어서 입을 맞추고 싶었어, 그 미소는 너무나 드물고 너무나 빌어먹게 아름다워…그리고 다음 순간 정신을 차려보니 내가 데이트를 신청하고 있더라고.” 클락은 멋쩍게 뒷목을 문질렀다. “그는 ‘꺼져버려’라던가 하진 않았고, 그냥 바쁘다고만 했어. 무슨 자선회가 있다던데.”

브루스의 손이 그가 조정 중이던 근무표 위에서 얼어붙었다.

화면에서, 클락이 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 답답한듯한 소리를 냈다. “그래서 난 내가 치근덕거린 거라는 걸 그가 깨닫기나 한 건지 알 수가 없어ㅡ하지만 그가 알아차린 거라면 그는 정말로 정중했어. 그리고 그가 몰랐던 거라면 정말로 안심이고. 내가 처음 만난 순간부터 친구의 탈을 쓰고 그를 유혹해왔다는 걸 내 가장 친한 친구가 깨닫는다면 정말 끔찍할 거야.” 그는 이제 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다. “오 이런, 난 격정에 찬 배트-성적판타지들을 하나하나 털어놓고 싶지 않아, 그랬다간 정말 끝도 없을 거라고. 게다가 난ㅡ” 그는 말을 멈추고, 마른침을 삼켰다. “난 그를 너무 사랑해, 친구로서 그리고 동지로서. 내가 얼마나 그를…내가 그에게 얼마나 다른 감정을 갖고 있는지…알게 해서 모든 걸 망치고 싶지 않아.”

브루스는 클락의 얼굴에서 눈을 조금도 뗄 수가 없었다. 붉게 상기 된 채 반쯤 미소를 짓고 있는, 그런 그가 이야기 하는 사람은ㅡ이야기 하는 사람은ㅡ

“그 스터전의 책을 찾아서 정말 기뻐, 마침내 그 구절을 완전히 떠올릴 수 있게 되었으니까. 정말 미칠 것 같았거든,” 클락이 말했다. “ _어째서 우리는 우리가 선택한 곳이 아니라, 번개가 내리친 자리를 사랑해야만 하는가?_ ” 그는 미소를 지었다ㅡ이번엔 밝고 기쁨엔 찬, 환한 미소였다. “하지만 난 내가 선택한 것이지. 내가 선택한 거야. 그가 내게 사랑을 돌려주지 않아도 괜찮아. 내가 원하는 건 그를 어떻게든 조금 더 행복하게 만들어주는 거야. 연인이 아니라 친구로서 그렇게 할 수 있다는 것으로도 만족해. 그저 가끔씩 그의 미소를 보는 것.” 그는 한숨을 뱉었고 그의 눈은 멀리 어딘가, 브루스는 볼 수 없는, _볼 수 없는_ 아름다운 무언가를 보고 있었다.

그리고는 그는 다시 무언가 일과 관련된, 하루의 다른 이야기들을 이어갔다. 브루스는 충격으로 감각이 사라진 손가락으로 영상을 되감아, 클락이 무언가 소중한 것을 바라보듯 미소 짓는 순간을 찾았다. 아주 오랫동안 그는 고요한 케이브에 앉아, 떨리는 손을 세게 맞잡은 채로 그저 그 멈춘 화면만을 바라봤다.

그리고는 그는 커뮤니케이터를 들어 클락에게 전화를 걸었다.

“무슨 일이야?” 수화기 반대편의 목소리는 건조하고, 사무적이었다. 수퍼맨의 목소리.

“있지,” 여전히 그의 모니터에 정지된 화면을 바라보는 채로 브루스가 말했다. “내가 무슨 생각이었는지 모르겠군. 오늘밤 내 자선회ㅡ그건 메트로폴리스에서 열리거든. 그리고 난 분명 일찍 빠져나올 수 있을 거야. Gray Ghost를 보자던 초대가 여전히 유효한가?”

수퍼맨의 목소리가 클락의 목소리로 무너졌다. “정말이야? 그거 진짜 끝내준다! 내 말은, 그럼, 그럼 물론 유효하지!” 그의 목소리에 담긴 이 미소는 화면의 것과 똑같았다.

“사실,” 미미한 떨림을 감추려고 애쓰며 목소리를 살짝 낮춰서, 브루스가 덧붙였다, “우리가 이걸 연달아 달릴 거라면, 너만 괜찮다면 내 파자마를 가져가서 밤샘을 해도 좋을 것 같군.”

아주 잠깐의 공백이 있었지만, 그건 브루스가 문득 47가지의 서로 다른, 그러나 하나같이 굴욕적인 이 대화의 결말을 상상하기에 충분했다. 그리고는: “그거ㅡ그거 참 좋다,” 클락이 말했다. “언제쯤 자유로워지는데?”

“난 아동 병원에 있을 거야, 새 MRI를 들여놓기 위한 모금 행사라서ㅡ”

“ㅡ오, 잘됐다,” 클락이 끼어들었다. “정말로 그게 필요했거든.”

“9시나 그쯤이면 될 거야. 그때까지 가면 될까?”

“그래. 오. 그래.” 클락의 목소리는 조금 얼떨떨하기도 했고, 그리고 아주 기뻤다.

“난 정말로 고대하고 있어,” 브루스는 모든 음절에 음탕한 약속을 실어 중얼거렸다.

건너편에서 불분명한 소리가 들렸다. “나도,” 클락이 말했다.

전화를 끊고 나서, 브루스는 한동안 화면 속 클락의 얼굴을 조금 더 응시했다. 그리고는 그는 요새의 컴퓨터에 더 이상 어떤 상황에서도 원격으로 이 파일들에 접근할 수 없도록 명령을 내리고 허점을 막아버렸다.

그의 화면에서 파일들이 사라졌고, 브루스는 살짝 미소를 지었다.

이제부터 그는 무엇이 클락 켄트를 행복하게 해줄지 훨씬 직접적으로 알아낼 계획을 세울 것이다.

 

 

 


End file.
